Archer (Fate/Harvest - Ōkuninushi)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Unknown |class= Archer |alignment= Lawful Good |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= |strength= |endurance= |agility= |mana= |luck= |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2= |cskill2value= |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=B+ |skill1= |skill1value= |skill2= |skill2value= |skill3= |skill3value= |skill4= |skill4value= |np1=Astra of Mahākāla |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank=A+ |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |jspirit= |master= Ellis Sinatra |class= Archer |alignment= Lawful Good |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= |strength= |endurance= |agility= |mana= |luck= |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2= |cskill2value= |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=B+ |skill1= |skill1value= |skill2= |skill2value= |skill3= |skill3value= |skill4= |skill4value= |np1=Astra of Mahākāla |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank=A+ |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = | weight = | gender = Male | hairc = Gray | eyec = Dark gray | birthp = Izumo | armament = Sword, Bow | likes = | dislikes = His brother-in-law's teasing, being thought badly by his father-in-law (which doesn't really happen) | talent = | enemy = His brother-in-law | imagecol = Charcoal blue }} Archer '(アーチャー, ''Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of an unnamed Master in the Banquet Holy Grail War in Fate/Harvest. He is one of the Servants able to be summoned by Ellis Sinatra in the Restoration Missions of Fate/Eminent Revival. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is '''Ōkuninushi ( ), the God of Nation-building, Farming, Business, and Medicine in Japanese mythology. Before being known as Ōkuninushi, he was named Ōnamuchi or Ōnamuji. He is revered as one of the Seven Lucky Gods under the name Daikokuten '(大黒天) through the syncretism of kami and buddhas (Shinbutsu-shūgō), which fused him together with the Buddhist deity, Mahakala, who is a manifestation of the Indian God of Destruction, Shiva. The Hare of Inaba Meeting Susano-o and Suseri-hime Ruling Izumo Appearance Being a pseudo-servant in Fate/Harvest, Archer possesses the body of his Master who has short cool grey hair, grey eyes and a fair complexion. He comments on how uncanny his Master's appearance is to his original one, and wonders if his Master is one of his descendants. In Fate/Eminent Revival, his appearance is still the same because he reasoned out that he has grown comfortable to the body he's borrowing and that it would be troubling to find another body who shares the same wavelength as him. Due to his rule as a king, Archer possesses some rather elaborate clothes that show whenever he ascends. However, his preference in fashion is still traditional Japanese clothing but he doesn't mind trying out something new for a change. Personality Archer displays an intelligence and a charisma that can win over anyone, which was fitting for a ruler. He is also shown to be extremely kind to those in need and he doesn't hesitate to reach out to those who need his help, even if they are the people who tend to antagonize him. However, despite of this, Archer tends to be a rather flirtatious person which he shows in shades towards his Master from time to time if they were female. If his Master is a male, Archer replaces his flirty nature with respect instead. But, if bonded further, Archer will confirm that he doesn't mind if his Master is a male or a female because he holds them in high regard, and if his Master consents to his actions, he will openly embrace them to their heart's content. Archer also shows annoyance (and fear) whenever his brother-in-law comes around and makes fun of him, often pointing out the many wrong things he did in the past (like having multiple wives). He often tries to be in good terms with Rider, but it usually backfires because Archer is the first one to succumb into Rider's harsh truths. Nonetheless, Archer believes that their relationship is stable enough for him to depend on Rider whenever the situation calls for it. Relationships 'Susano-o '/ 'Susano-o Alter :Ōkuninushi's father-in-law through his marriage with Suseri-hime, and one of his descendants. He shows great respect towards Susano-o despite the times where Susano-o tried to kill him in the past. Ōkuninushi thinks of Susano-o as his savior from his eighty cruel brothers. 'Inari ' :Inari is one of Ōkuninushi's in-laws and they tend to be at each other's throats whenever they would meet. Ōkuninushi, as the ruler of the world of magic and spirits, tried to persuade Inari to set a good example for the other deities. However, while Inari does show a good standing in the pantheon, he openly opposes working together with Ōkuninushi after what happened to the other's marriage with Suseri-hime. "I offered an alliance after knowing how good he is at work, but he refuses and calls me a womanizer... (pause) Being called that still stings." :Despite this, the two work extremely well together and maintain a (sort of) good relationship enough to drink sake together. 'Shiradhaj ' :Ōkuninushi holds a degree of respect towards Shiradhaj, especially after knowing the other's great feats. As kings in their respective countries, they share a lot knowledge regarding culture and traditions. However, Ōkuninushi tends to be unexpectedly jealous whenever Shiradhaj and Inari get a little too close for his taste. Role Fate/Harvest Fate/Eminent Revival Yamato Izumo: The Child of Heaven and the Underworld Abilities Development Category:3-Kizuna Category:Archer-class Servants Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Servants Category:Characters in Fate/Harvest Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Heaven Attribute Servants Category:Divine Spirits Category:Pseudo-Servants